Don't let me down
'''Don't let me down '''est le dix-huitième ending de l'anime de Fairy Tail, à partir de l'Épisode 215 à l'Épisode 226. Il est interprété par Nishiuchi Mariya et il met en avant les formes Éclipse des Esprits Célestes. Personnages par ordre d'apparition Vidéos Fairy Tail Ending 18 Fairy Tail Ending 18 v2 Hisui Fairy Tail Ending 18 v3 Juvia Fairy Tail Ending 18 v.4 SUBS (CC) Fairy Tail Ending 18 v5 Mira Fairy Tail Ending 18 v6 Kagura Fairy Tail Ending 18 v7 Millianna Fairy Tail Ending 18 v8 Yukino Fairy Tail Ending 18 v9 Jenny Paroles |-| Romaji= Don't you get it? De atta shunkan ni Koi o suruto kokoro de kanjideta Sonna no ittara kitto machigainaku warawareru kana kimi ni You don't let me down, when I feel your love. Konna kimochi hajimete You don't let me down, when you hug and kiss me baby. Soba ni iru to shirazu shirazu egao ni nareru no Oh la vie, la vie, la vie en rose. You don’t let me down. Shiawasena hazunanoni You don't let me down, when you keep on loving me baby. Aenai hi wa shirazu shirazu mune ga furueru no My darling, darling, darling is mine. |-| Kanji= Don’t you get it?　出会った瞬間に 恋をすると 心で感じてた そんなの 言ったらきっと 間違いなく 笑われるかな 君に You don’t let me down, when I feel your love. こんな気持ちはじめて You don’t let me down, when you hug and kiss me baby. そばにいると 知らず知らず笑顔になれるの Oh La Vie, La Vie, La Vie en rose. 嫌いな 癖とか仕草とか もちろんある けれど不思議ね それさえ 私にとって 特別なんだと 想えるくらいに大好きなの 君を You don’t let me down, when I think of you. しあわせなはずなのに You don’t let me down, when you keep on loving me baby. 逢えない日は 知らず知らず胸が震えるの My darling, darling, darling is mine |-| Français= Ne comprends-tu pas? Dès l'instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés Mon cœur m'a dit que j'étais tombée amoureuse Sans aucun doute, si je te dis cela, Tu vas certainement M'embêter Ne me laisses pas tomber, quand je ressens ton amour. Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça auparavant Ne me laisses pas tomber, quand tu me câlines et m’embrasses Bébé. Quand je suis à tes côtés Je souris sans même le remarquer Oh la vie, la vie, la vie en rose. Ne me laisses pas tomber. Je me sens bénie de tous les côtés. Ne me laisses pas tomber, quand tu continues de m'aimer bébé. Quand ce n'est pas une rude journée. Mon cœur s'agite inconsciemment Mon chéri, chéri, chéri est mien. Détails Supplémentaires * Princesse Jade Ending 18.png Jubia Ending Don't let me down.PNG Ending_18_Reby.png Ending_18_Mirajane.png Enfing_18_Kagura.png Miliana_ending_18.png Yukino_Ending_18.png Ending_18_Jenny.png Dans l'Épisode 219, on peut observer une version alternative de l'ending où ce ne sont pas les esprits stellaires qui sont représentés mais la princesse Jade E. Fiore en bikini sur une plage tenant un ballon ayant pour motif la tête d'Arcadios. *Dans l'Épisode 220, on retrouve une autre version de l'ending avec Jubia en Maillot de bain sur une plage. *Dans l'épisode Épisode 221, on peut voir encore une autre version de l'ending où Reby MacGarden lit un livre dans une sorte de temple en portant un kimono avec Panther Lily dessus. *Dans l'épisode Épisode 222, il y a encore une autre version de l'ending avec Mirajane Strauss sur une moto dans un garage. *Dans l'épisode Épisode 223, la version alternative présente Kagura Mikazuchi sur une plage qui a renversé une glace. *Dans l'épisode Épisode 224, la version alternative montre Miliana sur une plage avec un ballon Happy. *Dans l'épisode Épisode 225, la version alternative montre Yukino Agria en tenue d'écolière avec une tartine dans la bouche. Elle a aussi une figurine d'Arcadios accrochée à son cartable. *Dans l'épisode Épisode 226, la version alternative montre Jenny Rearlight en maillot de bain assise sur une tête géante d'Ichiya Vandalei Kotobuki. Navigation en:Don't let me down Catégorie:Endings Catégorie:Musiques